Why are you Crying Faker?
by Space Colony ARK
Summary: An incredible update of 'Why are you Crying...Faker' Enjoy and Review! Sonic finds Shadow dying and tells him something that started a new short but loving bond. This will probably make you cry... :P It made me cry anyway! ONE-SHOT!


**Here it is! The one and only… Why are you crying…Faker? When I typed this I seriously cried, no kidding! I'm serious! I actually cried. Enjoy since it's edited!**

Why are you crying…Faker?

I was lying on the floor, burnt, bruised, beaten, scratched and stabbed. Eggman did this to me, a new machine that was invincible; he stole this knowledge from Professor Gerald, my amazing creator, my caring father. The machine had many arms, about eight or so, all with different weapons. Hammers, knifes, scythes, machine guns, fire lasers, anything of your terrors. It had smoke bombs, electricity bombs, gas bombs, you name it! I was just a test for his new machine, since I was nearly identical to Sonic. This is why he did this to me, to test me into killing Sonic.

As I said before, I was wounded badly. I was lying in my own dark red blood that trailed around me as if it was a stream. The wounds covered my body like paint on a piece of art. I was staring at the blue sky. What a peaceful and happy day to die… That's when I heard it: Footsteps, running footsteps. Now cries and screams, begging for someone in particular to answer. It may have taken time but I turned my head in the direction of the pleads, "SHADOW?!" the figure said in the distance, calling his name.

The figure had his back turned on Shadow and was looking around quickly. Shadow then realized that it was the Faker; Sonic the Hedgehog, at least there'd be a friend in his eyes before he died slowly. Shadow opened his mouth, "S…S-Son…ic…" Shadow managed to croak out with agony, he winced as his body screamed at him for speaking.

The azure hedgehog seemed to hear the moan and twirled around, he froze at what he saw, "No…" he whispered. He shook his head as if it was just a bad dream, Shadow wished that too, "No!" Sonic yelled out and clasped his mouth with his hands, "SHADOW!" he screamed and ran towards him. He slid to his knees and grabbed my shoulders carefully; he laid me on his shoulders so I could look at him.

"How…are you… here… and not…?" Shadow trailed off, not able to finish his sentence. Sonic placed his pointing finger on his lips, "No talking" he ordered with a hushed tone. Shadow groaned, "Oh what the hell happened to you…?" Sonic studied his wounds, "I bet Tails can help, you'll be on your feet in no time! He'll get these wounds fixed without a scratch. He'll-" Sonic started being hopeful but Shadow shook his head, "These wounds are too deep Sonic, my time is up…" he said, his legs and arms were beginning to get numb.

Sonic shook his head, "Don't say that… Don't say that Shadow!" he screamed, Shadow then realized that a silvery clear liquid was streaming down his cheeks, was Sonic crying? Shadow laid a hand on the azure's cheek, he rubbed it with little strength, "My time is over Sonic, but yours starts a new without me. Even if I died, who would miss me? They have you, the crazy blue hedgehog who would stop at nothing to save the world," Sonic seemed to smile at this, "The hedgehog that would laugh or make a joke even if it was close to being the end of the world. But me? I'm a nobody whilst you're everything. But why cry over someone like me? Why are you crying…Faker?" Shadow gazed into his emerald eyes that clouded with agony and sadness.

Sonic shook his head, "Why?" he asked himself, "Why didn't I tell you before this? Why?!" Shadow frowned at the blue hedgehog's curses, "Tell me…what?" he asked, Sonic looked at him, "This…" he leaned forward to Shadow's face and kissed him. Shadow was bewildered, utterly confused and completely shocked, why was Sonic…kissing him? Sonic then broke the kiss and stared into his ruby orbs, "I love you Shadow, I always have" he admitted. Shadow then smiled with joy, a true but weak smile, "I love you…too…" he whispered, his eyes started to close and Sonic panicked.

"No, Shadow! Please, don't leave me! You can't leave me!" he yelled, brand new tears coming down his red puffy eyes. "I will never leave you…" Shadow's right hand went to his left inhibitor ring and unclipped it, "I will always be in your heart… and always in this. I'll walk beside you forever Sonic… Our love is too strong to break…" he clipped the ring onto Sonic's right hand, "Even…in…death…" and his eyes fully closed, forever will they stay closed.

Sonic wept on Shadow's now dead body for hours on end, pleading for him to come back to him, for them to be together forever but Shadow never moved. When no more tears could be shed Sonic buried Shadow under a blossoming peach tree, he calved writing on a stone and placed it resting before Shadow's grave. Sonic then went back to the city and told his friends the news, all cried together but Sonic cried the most.

The words on Shadow's grave stone were this:

_Here lies Shadow the Hedgehog, he was a deadly enemy and a great friend_

_I loved him since the day we met and every battle and argument we had broke pieces of my heart_

_But when I saw him die in front of me my heart broke into pieces that can never be repaired_

_As he said: Our love is too strong to break, even in death_

_Sayonara, Shadow the Hedgehog. I will always love you…_

_And I shall join you…very soon…_


End file.
